The present invention generally relates to dock structures wherein the height of the mooring platform can be varied with respect to the bed of the body of water. More particularly, the invention is concerned with dock structures provided with wheels mounted on posts for supporting persons over a support surface such as a water bed.
It is known to provide dock sections with wheels to facilitate the rolling movement of such docks into position in lakes and rivers. One such portable dock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,257 to R. Gillman, et al. The Gillman patent discloses a portable dock having a reinforced support structure on which is mounted wheel supports. The wheel supports are relatively moveable by sleeves moved by a pulley and cable system operated from a remote winch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,324 to Dettling, Jr. discloses a wheeled boat dock. The boat dock and lift comprise a pair of wing decks hingedly attached to a main deck. The wing decks may be folded for transportation and the lift is vertically adjustable with a jack screw means to provide a level surface relative to the main deck to provide a level walking surface.
A significant drawback to the use of wheels as the sole support for the outer end docks is that it renders the docks subject to sway, thus making them unstable. There is always some play between the wheel axles and the wheel bushing in which the axles are mounted, thus permitting some sway of the dock sections. Consequently, a need exists for improvements in wheel docks which will result in greater stability in their operating position.
In order to overcome this instability problem, the present invention provides a portable dock having a plurality of vertically adjustable post units in combination with wheels. In the operating position of the portable dock, a base pad connected to each post unit contacts the water bed support surface while the wheels are suspended above the support surface. The portable dock structure now has greater stability and less sway since the post units and base pads support the deck instead of the wheels.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a dock for supporting persons over a support surface comprising an elongated deck and a plurality of vertically adjusted post units secured to the deck at spaced-apart locations thereon for varying the height of the deck with respect to the support surface. Each of the post units include a first elongated post section connected to the deck, a second elongated post section vertically movable with respect to the first elongated post section, a base pad connected to the second elongated post section, and a wheel rotatably connected to the first elongated post section of the post unit for transporting the dock across the support surface.
The portable dock can be adjusted by the vertically adjustable post units into an operating or transport position. The vertically adjustable post unit is adjustable to a transport position wherein the base pad is off the support surface and the wheel is on the support surface for transporting the dock. Also, the vertically adjustable post unit is adjustable to an operating position in which the base pad is on a support surface and the wheel is off the support surface for stabilizing the dock.
The post unit wheels may advantageously be part of a wheel assembly comprising an axle/shaft having a mounting bracket at one end. The wheel has a hub that defines a bore for the axle. The axle has one end disposed within the hub of the wheel and the axle has an opposite end to which the bracket is attached. The bracket of each wheel assembly is rigidly connected to the first elongated post section of each post unit.
In one preferred embodiment, the wheels are disposed laterally outwardly from the first elongated post section of each post unit. In another preferred embodiment, the wheels are disposed laterally inwardly from the first elongated post section.
Finally, for adjustment between the aforesaid operating and transport position, each vertically adjustable post unit further preferably comprises an elongated threaded member disposed within the first and second post sections. The threaded member may be a rod or bar threadedly engaged with a transverse member affixed to the second post section. Selective rotation of the threaded bar or rod may be effectively utilized to vertically translate the second post section relative to the first post section, and thereby not only adjust the post units between the aforesaid operating and transport positions but also adjust the overall height of the dock deck. Thus the vertically adjustable post units with the threaded members provide for adjusting the height of the elongated deck relative to the support surface without requiring operator entry into the cold water to make the desired adjustment.